


［FGO/侦探咕哒］进食的对象

by TTIGER



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTIGER/pseuds/TTIGER





	［FGO/侦探咕哒］进食的对象

福尔摩斯被齐格鲁德直接砍下了右臂。  
他缓慢眨着眼，只感觉附着在断口的死之卢恩搏动着，冰冷而痛苦的感觉蔓延至全身。  
在快要晕过去的时候，他告诫了自己的御主。  
「别管我了，快去追他。」  
看着她使用了礼装治疗魔术的同时也不停的哭着，喊着自己的名字。  
他想着，可不能告诉她我真正的情况啊。  
少女将他凌乱的头发理好，随着玛修迅速离开了潜航艇甲板。

等下一次醒来就是躺在恢复室里了。  
……但，有种异样的味道…  
他坐起身来，脱下手套用食指在口中试探了一下。  
是……血啊。魔力已经干涸或者说是被他榨取殆尽的，血液。  
他处于重度昏迷，被喂血竟然没能反应过来。  
由于这血液，甚至用上了令咒，他损伤的灵核已经被修复了一部分。除了暂时无法解决的死之卢恩，短时间行动还是可以支撑。  
不难想象到那个可怜的小女孩干了什么，他认为自己可能需要出去看看了。顺便再确认一下情报。  
必须告诉她不能这样。  
他眨了眨眼，仍感觉精神有点萎靡。

趁着所有人都正在休息整备的时候，他去往了御主的房间。  
只见御主正在和玛修交谈着，他便倚在门边等待他们谈完。  
在玛修离开后，他坐在了书桌前，询问道这件事。  
「那可并非贤明的判断，Miss立香。」  
可爱的御主小姐当然知道他指的是什么，只是低声反驳道，「只是…太担心你了……那可是死之卢恩啊。而且，怎么可能像你说的那么容易好……！」话至后半部分，她忍不住抬头看着福尔摩斯。  
真是聪明的孩子……他想着，被发现了。  
「…………漂亮！」  
这句话似乎戳到了御主的什么点，她的眼睛直直瞪着福尔摩斯。  
「你好像露出了一副「他老毛病又犯了」的表情……」福尔摩斯叹了口气，「立香，让我看看你从哪里放的血。……事先说明，这种事情下次绝对不要再做了。」  
「只要你不受伤。……我就不会再做这种事。」她赌气般的撇开头，但伸出了自己的右手。他发现手臂上的伤口甚至还没结痂，正泛着刺眼的鲜红。  
「……可惜的是我并不会治疗魔术。我认为你还是去包扎一下比较好。」  
似乎哪里不对，他看着女孩仿佛要哭出来的脸想着。  
他想要说些什么，但想不到要说些什么，只能看着御主离开。  
整备结束的时间到了，他选择继续在恢复室内休养。

因为伤势的好转，他由昏迷转变成了睡眠。  
侦探的细心和警惕性让福尔摩斯会因为一点风吹草动醒来。  
此时看着跨坐在自己身上的，并不意外自己会醒来的，亲吻着自己唇瓣的御主小姐，他心情稍微有点复杂。  
外面此时应该是夜晚。  
「Miss立香，你应该在休息。」  
「……」  
他看着女孩金色的眼睛。  
他妥协了。  
女孩金色的眼睛闪着光，甚至有些泛红。  
并不懂多少魔术知识的她也不知道从何听来「补魔」这种行为，但如果这能让她放心的话……。  
「量力而行，适可而止……懂了吗？」  
迎来的是更剧烈的亲吻。  
看来她是没懂。

他已经坐起身来。  
御主的衣服仍然整齐，只有下身只穿了裙子。  
……颇有一种，公事公办的感觉。  
女孩趴在福尔摩斯的身上，想要扭动一下身体却被下身巨大的物体刺激的发抖。  
从远处看，福尔摩斯怀抱着女孩，只像是在暧昧的耳语，却不可能有人发现他们的下身紧连在一起。  
「你认为会有效果吗？仅靠这样是不够的哦。」他说道。  
还是这么冷静，就连汗都没有流一滴。  
立香想着，而自己却被挤到极致，光是这种快感就能让她浑身酥麻了。  
试着抬起自己的身子，却在坐下去的一瞬间被顶的要哭出来。明明是自己强行上去的，这样好像马上就要高潮的样子真是…太丢脸了。  
「…不用你说。」她忍不住喘了一口气，然后再次动起了腰。说不出来的，又钝却又充实的感觉，从花心荡起了让心跳加速的快感。  
忍不住加快呼吸，忍不住流出眼泪，忍不住轻喊出声。  
潜航艇内温暖的空气让她身体更为敏感，福尔摩斯手套划过的任何地方都带起一阵爱欲的电流。  
即使隔着一层衣物，即使没有隔着衣物。  
「啊……福尔摩斯…呜…………」  
她亲吻过福尔摩斯，却只是吮吸碾压着唇瓣，从没有尝试过更进一步。  
她觉得，那个男人应该只会在这种程度上给予回应吧。  
——这样就够了。  
「…立香啊……」  
迷幻之间，能听见福尔摩斯喊着她的名字。轻的仿佛会融化在空气中，轻的仿佛是臆想出来的幻觉。  
立香闭着眼睛，所以看不到福尔摩斯现在的表情。  
——这样，就够了。

福尔摩斯不停的问着自己。  
为什么要忍耐，为什么要释放。  
为什么不回应她，为什么要回应她。  
身体深处传来一阵阵悸动，刺激着他的神智。  
他不知道该做什么表情好。  
浓郁的魔力从交合处涌进他的身体，涌进他的灵核。  
他可以忍耐，但他无法使感情和快感消失。  
少女的身体已经滚烫，泛起了热烈而羞涩的红。她努力抑制住呻吟，只是小声的呼喊着他的名字。  
却更让他心神不宁。  
福尔摩斯是为破解谜题而生，是「侦探」这个概念的结晶。除了理智的解明，他好像不存在什么情与爱的部分。  
立香是这么认为的，他也是这么认为的。

……他突然发现了什么。  
血——  
「以令咒下令，不许动。」  
少女的眼睛已经睁开，右手令咒泛着红色的幽光，悄然消失了一划。  
她更加剧烈的喘着气。  
交合的快感。  
伤口开裂了。  
痛感，和血。  
尖利的交合在一起，就像是海洋。  
有种让她欲罢不能的魅惑，她不知道为什么会这样。  
血液越流越多，就连之前与冰兽和巨人战斗时受的伤也开始流血。  
「啊啊——…福尔摩斯……有种，奇怪的，感觉。哈啊……」  
血流在她的手上，大腿上，小腿上。  
然后在短时间内干涸，变为一条条妖艳的咒文。  
福尔摩斯感觉这些血在泛着光芒。  
……是某种术吗？她不应该会的…或者是误打误撞，或者……单纯是性癖。激动过头导致魔力溢出，却因为血液痕迹没有规律而无法发挥效应。  
不管怎么说，这种奇怪的性癖实在是，太糟糕了。  
他此刻无比痛恨自己没有对魔力，而且令人意外的是平时只能起到魔力结晶作用的令咒竟然因为御主情绪高涨而拥有了不该有的束缚效应。  
只能看着女孩越来越激烈的动着，最后颤抖着身体高潮了。  
她趴在福尔摩斯的胸前，对方的衣服已经有相当一部分被染成了红色。  
好痛。  
好舒服。  
好舒服。  
结果还是变成了这样。  
又是我先去了。她尝试收缩着下身，却只得到对方一声粗喘。  
以及自己再次颤抖起来的，使不上力气的身体。  
「对不起…啊啊……把你的衣服弄脏了。」  
「哈啊、啊……好痛…咿啊啊啊啊——！」  
突然，她被掐住了腰，抬起来后狠狠顶到了最深处。  
福尔摩斯的绿色眼睛看着她。  
有种暴风雨前的积云的感觉…。  
后知后觉刚才自己干了多么变态的事的立香再次高潮了。  
福尔摩斯也很生气。  
「适可而止。我没说过吗？」还是生气占了大头。  
软的像烂掉的芒果的立香已经说不出话来了。爱液从连接处流出来，打湿了一大片床单。  
好不容易才挣脱了令咒束缚的福尔摩斯命令道，「请使用礼装的治疗魔术。我不知道你为什么一直不用，用完就找达芬奇修整，竟然做到伤口开裂…还不管不顾的用令咒让我无法动弹…结果血流的到处都是。我说过的，量力而行，适可而止，你果然没听进去啊？」  
绿色的光闪了起来，伤口愈合的七七八八。  
「对…对不起……」  
福尔摩斯简直都要给气笑了。

「先算刚才的账吧，等会我会带你去包扎。…等会，我会继续算你的账。」

——虽然我觉得他们在这种紧急关头应该好好休息，不过月色真美啊。  
最后只能看见，零散被扔在地上的极地制服。


End file.
